H. GUARDIAN Power Armour
The H. Guardian Power Armour is the standard Power Armour utilized by the Soldiers of the Confederation of Man. __ToC__ Appearance The H. Guardian Power Armour's most basic design is grey in colouration. The Armor is primarily composed of an internal exoskeleton not visible on the outside, covered by heavy-duty plates that are seen on Older Tanks. The helmet notably has a cross for the visor which is usually black, although the system can be tuned so one can see the face of the user inside. The back of the Power Armour has 2 fairly large exhaust ports that constantly outputs heat and can also double as thrusters. Other than these standard features, the H. Guardian Power Armour is highly customizeable and the uniqueness it brings is highly encouraged in the force, as long as the content in question is not overly obscene. Description The H. GUARDIAN Power Armour without a Pilot or weapon weighs half a ton; with a quarter of the weight coming from the Miniaturized Cold Fusion Reactor which powers the suit. Main Systems The Auxiliary Systems allow the User to run upwards of 300 km/h and up to 500 km/h when utilizing their Exhaust Thrust system and bench press upwards of 8 tons without fail. The last major advantage the Auxiliary Systems afford is how flexible the armour is despite its outward appearance; losing little to no points of flexibility. The H. Guardian Power Armour is also the first Exosuit to implement a Neural Interface system. The internal compartment which houses the Pilot is one large Scanner which constantly monitors their Nervous system for activity and allows the suit to quasi-Auto Pilot actions the Pilot would've taken. Experienced pilots of this Power Armour who can take total advantage of this system are able to react to and perform actions as quick as a quarter of a millisecond. The main armour plating used by the H. Guardian are the same found in decommissioned Tanks. While the actual composition is classified, it is described as a Chobham-type Plating which is rated to never dent or damage to medium-strength Rifles and Energy Weapons. Supplementary Systems The H. Guardian Power Armour possesses the newest in Medical Nanobot Injection Technology. The internal suit compartment contains 64 canisters of Nanites to be injected into the pilot or others. These nanobots gives the pilot multiple benefits, the main one being that it can seal and temporarily heal normally fatal wounds in minutes or even seconds in smaller cases. The second of which is how it acts like a stimulant; preventing them from ever being knocked out and enhancing their focus. The last notable system is the Nano-Composite Gel Layer that separates the internal exoskeleton from the armour plating. This Gel Layer is highly heat-resistant, sometimes able to even completely negate plasma. It is also generally Force-Resistant and practically cuts down G-Forces felt by the pilots by 1/12th. Standard Armaments *Stormlight Repeater: The standard infantry weapon. It is a Railgun Repeater and is particularly effective with the power suit which suffers little to no recoil. *Storm Duke Hand Cannon: The standard secondary weapon. It is a handgun which fires 7.62 Caliber rounds at hypersonic speeds. Variants *Forger Variant: A less combat-tailored variant used by Smiths who operate around forges. *Deimos Variant: A more powerful variant utilized by Special Forces. *The Hellerizer: A red, Pyrotechnic variant of the standard Armour. Is particularly notable for utilizing Plasma Throwers for hundreds of meters as their primary armament. Category:Akreious Category:Technology Category:Power Armor